


Чем платит маг

by Luchiana



Series: Dark IronStrange [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Dark Stephen Strange, Dark Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Multiverse, Post-Canon Fix-It, dark!IronStrange
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Верховному магу Стивену Стрэнджу не свойственно оказывать бескорыстную помощь и исправлять чужие ошибки. Но у него есть одна слабость.





	Чем платит маг

**Author's Note:**

> Своеобразный кроссовер канона с авторской AU из фанфика "Тени" (для понимания происходящего читать его не обязательно). Кинк на дарк-персонажей, мерисьюшность 80 лвл, обоснуй мимо не пробегал.

Тони не любит ломать свои игрушки. Те из них, с которыми ещё не наигрался. Но Стивен смотрит хмуро, требовательно, и не воспринять его слова всерьёз невозможно.

— Ты понимаешь, о чём просишь?

— Уничтожить камень, Энтони, и я даже помогу тебе это сделать.

— А ты не можешь помочь мне распылить на атомы этого твоего _Таноса_?

— Таноса, как только увижу, зашвырну в Тёмное измерение, — презрительно кривится Стивен, — но есть _варианты_ , и я хочу, чтобы их не стало.

Тони раздражённо фыркает, поднимается с кресла и подходит к огромному панорамному окну, из которого открывается роскошный вид на спокойный беспокойный Нью-Йорк. Безмятежный город вечной суеты, сердце мира.

Стивен ни о чём не станет просить просто так, даже если с его точки зрения речь всего лишь о бездушной кукле. Они оба знают, что Тони согласится — уже согласен, но приятнее от этого не становится.

Всё-таки Вижен — одна из лучших его поделок.

Встав рядом, Стивен легко касается его руки кончиками пальцев. Такие жесты — редкость, и Тони дивится про себя, что же такого он высмотрел в своих вариантах? Что вызвало столь внезапный приступ нежности?

— Извлеки камень, и мы уничтожим его.

— Сколько их было? — уточнять, чего именно, нет нужды.

— В нашей реальности — около десяти миллионов.

— Процент провальных?

— Не больше пяти.

Тони вскидывается и смотрит на Стивена сердито:

— Я, конечно, в курсе, насколько ты перестраховщик, но это уже перебор! Даже для тебя.

— Пять процентов — это всё ещё пять процентов, — произносит Стивен ровным тоном, глядя… сквозь него. Глаза его темны, мрачны, и в глубине зрачков горит пламя.

Не эти пять процентов его беспокоят.

— Ты сказал «в нашей реальности». Ты видел ещё какую-то?

Бинго.

Воздух вокруг них сгущается, тяжелеет, а на плечи словно ложится гранитная плита. Стивен в ярости, и Тони одновременно хочется и не хочется узнать, что его довело до такого состояния. Это должно быть что-то экстраординарное.

— Да.

Вечное нежелание раскрывать карты могло бы выводить из себя, но в Тони оно лишь будит азарт.

— Зачем?

— Это вышло ненамеренно. Мой транс совпал во времени с трансом другого меня, из параллельной вселенной.

— И как оно?

— Жалкое зрелище, — выплёвывает Стивен с презрением, за которым Тони улавливает ещё что-то.

Невыразимое и жуткое.

— А в процентах? Сколько удачных?

— Ноль.

Слово падает камнем, режет слух скрежетом, и выяснять подробности желание пропадает.

— Тогда хорошо, что это не наша реальность, — Тони ухмыляется и хлопает Стивена по плечу.

Тот перехватывает руку, сжимает запястье до боли и дёргает на себя…

Утром Тони отменяет все встречи и остаётся лениво валяться в постели. Его тело всё расцвечено злыми засосами и метками от зубов, в крови гуляют леность и слабость, и хотя прошедшую ночь он вспоминает с улыбкой, где-то глубоко свернулся в его и без того не светлой душе чёрный комочек беспокойства.

— Пятница, детка, мне в постель завтрак и голографические спецификации Вижена. Док сказал извлечь камень, а значит, должен быть менее… разрушительный вариант.

— Как скажете, хозяин.

***  
_Пять лет спустя_

— Терпеть не могу этот твой фокус, — Тони капризно дует губы, обрушиваясь в ближайшее кресло. — Особенно когда ты утаиваешь все подробности.

Стивен стоически игнорирует заброшенные на антикварный столик ноги, противный звук барабанящих по подлокотнику пальцев и натянутое струной напряжение. Он ждал этого дня пять лет и сегодня намерен покончить со всем.

Он исправит свою не свою ошибку — последствие чужой ужасающей некомпетентности. Пускай даже в этом нет никакой необходимости: в _его_ реальности он ничего подобного и близко не допустит.

Стивен стряхивает с плеч Плащ, достаёт из зачарованного шкафа сферу с оранжевым камнем и сосуд с красным эфиром, садится на стул и заводит руки за спинку.

— Энтони.

— Ты в курсе, что у тебя очень своеобразное понимание того, как надо играть в куклы, Стивен? Вся соль в том, чтобы заставить куклу сделать то, что нужно, а не стать ею.

— У тебя свои игры, у меня — свои.

— И почему-то, когда я предлагаю игры со связыванием, ты всегда отказываешься.

Стивен фыркает, но не может сдержать усмешки:

— Хорошо, когда вернусь, поиграем в твою игру.

— Цепи? Ремни? Шибари? — немедленно оживляется Тони, подаваясь вперёд.

— Всё, что захочешь, — смеётся Стивен, глядя в алчно-восторженные глаза.

— Что ж, ладно, уговорил! Раньше начнём — раньше кончим!

Дешёвый каламбур заставляет Стивена возвести очи горе, пока Тони с энтузиазмом плотно обматывает ему кисти рук лентой, чтобы он не выронил случайно артефакты.

— Так ты для этого дня берёг сувениры от лилового толстяка? Почему именно теперь? Почему именно они?

— Праздные вопросы, Энтони.

— Напрасная скрытность, Стивен. Всё равно ведь потом расскажешь.

— Всему своё время.

— Сказал маг, который это время на руке вертел, — фыркает Тони, но с расспросами отстаёт.

Он активирует магические путы и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать. Стивена немного ведёт от губ с их пьянящим обещанием — и ощущения собственной полной беспомощности. Сейчас он лёгкая мишень, и любой может этим воспользоваться. В том числе Тони.

— Как долго тебя ждать?

— Не успеешь составить развлекательную программу на вечер. Не забудь про маску. Сразу, как это стану не я.

Тони брезгливо морщится, не впечатлённый его строгим взглядом.

— Ты про этот намордник? Мне опять нельзя будет поболтать с гостем?

— Не забудь, — повторяет Стивен и закрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь.

***

Момент обмена Тони всегда видит отчётливо: короткая судорога, резкий выдох, распахнутые в изумлении глаза. За этим, как правило, следуют вопросы вроде «Где я?», «Кто вы?» и «Что здесь происходит?», но не в этот раз: с маской на пол-лица не поболтаешь.

— Привет-привет, кто бы ты ни был! — Тони обворожительно улыбается и машет рукой, привлекая внимание озирающегося в панике «гостя». — Переживать и бояться не стоит, ты лишь немного побудешь здесь, а потом отправишься обратно. Я только присматриваю за тем, чтобы с этим телом ничего не произошло.

Взгляд пришельца фокусируется на нём — и в его глазах явственно читается шок, почти испуг и ещё…

На самом деле, Тони ненавидит, когда посторонние люди смотрят на него глазами Стивена. Он хочет видеть в этих глазах только бездонную, завораживающую тьму космической силы. Но в этот раз что-то не так. Это не взгляд его Стивена, но и не взгляд незнакомца… В груди ёкает от пронзающей его догадки.

Тони замирает, склоняет голову набок, смотрит пытливо и медленно приближается.

— Ты Стивен, — выдыхает он. — Не мой, не тот, но ты всё же Стивен Стрэндж, да?

Сразу вспоминается и разговор пятилетней давности, и безапелляционное требование уничтожить камень Вижена, и ярость, какой Тони за все годы от Стивена не испытывал. Ярость, под которой скрывалось нечто страшное…

Что ж, теперь всё становится ещё любопытнее.

Улыбка змеится у него на губах, когда он обходит кругом стул с привязанным к нему Стивеном-не-Стивеном. Сфера и сосуд на месте, но камней бесконечности в них нет. Тони легко касается пальцами затылка, скользит ладонью по плечу — и усаживается верхом на колени, с любопытством заглядывая в изумлённые глаза. Руки почти непроизвольно — привычно — оглаживают такое знакомое до мелочей тело, от чего взгляд гостя делается затравленным.

— О, как бы мне хотелось с тобой поболтать, _Стивен_ , но увы, я обещал, что не трону путы до его возвращения, а я, знаешь ли, честный малый. Ну, по крайней мере, в этой реальности… Но мы всё ещё можем пообщаться: ты можешь мне кивать или качать головой. Хорошо? — Неуверенный кивок. — Отлично. Так ты — Стивен Стрэндж? Бывший нейрохирург? Маг? Верховный Чародей? — Три утвердительных ответа, один отрицательный. — Как-то ты долго… Пять лет назад в вашей реальности что-то произошло? Танос? Проиграли, да? Неудивительно, что Стивен был зол. Он очень, очень не любит разочаровываться. Тем более в самом себе. Так, давай дальше: а я? В вашей реальности есть Тони Старк? Вы знакомы? Вы близки? Что, нет? Серьёзно нет? Ужасно слышать. Неужели в той реальности я нашёл кого-то ещё лучше?

Стивен из другой реальности странно отводит взгляд. И если вспомнить, как он смотрел, когда впервые увидел после обмена…

— Со мной что-то случилось, да? С тем мной, из вашей реальности. Когда, пять лет назад? Теперь? Я мёртв?

Кивка не следует, но по застывшим глазам ответ очевиден.

Тони замирает, осмысливая, встаёт с колен Стивена и отходит к окну. Вид не такой хороший, как из его офиса в Башне, но есть на что упасть взгляду, пока он обдумывает то, что узнал.

Пять лет назад Стивен увидел вероятности чужой реальности. Реальности, никак с ними не связанной. Реальности, никак на них не влияющей. Той, где Тони Старк почему-то погиб через пять лет после победы Таноса. И Стивен отправился туда...

Боль. В тот день за яростью мага таилась боль.

Тони прикрывает глаза. Плащ мягко опускается ему на плечи, окутывая теплом, и он трётся щекой о воротник.

Кажется, планы на вечер стоит продумать очень и очень тщательно. Чтобы Стивен точно не остался разочарован.

***

Стивен совершенно не понимает, что происходит. Вот он после похорон сидит в своей спальне в Нью-Йоркском храме, а через миг оказывается намертво прикован к стулу в гостиной того же Храма, и перед ним белозубой улыбкой сияет… Тони Старк? Он иначе — и моложе — выглядит, одет как на обложку глянцевого журнала, даром, что галстук приспущен, лёгкая небрежность лишь добавляет лоска. Двигается с изящной развязностью, но смотрит так, будто душу просвечивает насквозь, и от этого мороз продирает по коже.

И всё же это Тони Старк — живой и во плоти. Насколько во плоти Стивену даже удаётся испытать на себе, и это дикость, но тело — его и как будто всё же не его — откликается с готовностью на откровенные прикосновения.

Всё, что ему удаётся понять: он почему-то оказался в теле самого себя из параллельной реальности, где явно многое пошло иначе. В том числе война с Таносом. В том числе их с Тони отношения…

А затем Стивена выдёргивает в астрал, и он нос к носу сталкивается с самим собой, зависнув где-то между мирами.

— Ни за что бы не подумал, что могу быть таким идиотом, — двойник смеряет его уничижительным взглядом. — Ты пародия на мага, Стивен Винсент Стрэндж, раз не сумел одолеть даже Таноса. Как можешь ты считать себя защитником Земли, если одного-единственного человека на ней уберечь не в состоянии?

Стивен только сейчас замечает, что у двойника три камня бесконечности — времени, реальности и души.

— Танос уничтожил половину живых существ во Вселенной…

— Потому что ты допустил!

Пусть даже перед ним он сам, но это щёлканье по носу начинает Стивена раздражать. Ещё не хватало от самого себя лекции выслушивать.

— Выбора не было. Из четырнадцати миллионов вариантов будущего был только один победный.

— Ты _это_ называешь победой?!

Его двойник внезапно будто взрывается тьмой — и предстаёт пред ним воплощением кошмара: орда призрачных сущностей за спиной, третий глаз, струящаяся из пальцев тёмная материя, кружащие вокруг мерзкие гады… Но страшнее всего глаза, в которых словно заключён космос.

Даже Дормамму не внушал такого ужаса, не излучал такой сбивающей с ног мощи.

Миг спустя всё пропадает, только взгляд двойника остаётся холодным и презрительным.

— Я исправил твой промах — не благодари. Это, как говорит Энтони, разовая акция. Но если я узнаю, что ты снова его потерял, я вернусь. Вернусь, чтобы уничтожить всю твою реальность, стереть её из бытия, как не было. Не разочаровывай меня снова.

— Ты вернул Тони к жизни? Но ведь этого делать нельзя. Нарушать законы природы нельзя, за это всегда нужна плата.

— Верно. И всё, что тебе требуется, это найти тех, кем заплатить. В конце концов, у твоего мира, как и у моего, много врагов. Отличная разменная монета.

Стивен отшатывается в ужасе, не в силах поверить.

— Я ни за что не буду, как ты. Не буду платить чужими жизнями за свои решения.

— Ты уже это сделал. Ты заплатил за жалкую пародию на победу жизнью Тони Старка и ещё множества людей. Продолжишь в том же духе, и твою Землю разберут на сувениры все, кому заблагорассудится. Обрети могущество или проиграешь — вот единственный действительный закон Вселенной.

Стивен не успевает ответить, как реальность вокруг снова скручивается в жгут, а когда он приходит в себя, кто-то хлопает его по щекам.

— Док! Эй, док, ты в порядке? Нат, не видишь где-нибудь воду?

Дощатый пол холодит спину, и именно это возвращает его в реальность.

— Кажется, он приходит в себя, — слышит Стивен женский голос.

Тони Старк и Наташа Романофф. Он действительно их вернул.

— Стивен! Стивен! — причитает Вонг, врываясь через портал. — Я не знаю, что произошло, но одно из измерений, которые когда-то запечатала Древняя, исчезло! Просто взяло и… разрази меня гром…

— Привет, Вонг! Мы тут, кажется, нечаянно ожили. По крайней мере, последнее, что мы с Романофф помним, это как геройски погибли. Не стану скрывать, оживать мне понравилось больше.

Спустя час Стивен открывает для Тони и Наташи портал в домик у озера, убеждается, что возвращение прошло нормально, и запирается в библиотеке Храма.

В их первую встречу Стивен сказал Тони, что оберегает их реальность. Пора держать слово.

И выбирать новую валюту.

***

— С моего возвращения ты так и не задал ни одного вопроса, Энтони. В чём дело, тебя подменили, пока меня не было?

— Подмену ты бы заметил. А всё, что мне нужно, я знаю. А ты?

Стивен улыбается удовлетворённо и закрывает глаза.

— Знаю.


End file.
